


Christmas Blessings

by Lianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NCIS
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianne/pseuds/Lianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Nick's first Christmas after the breaking up of the team leads to a surprise realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Airavanya

Shift was almost over, and Greg was starting to get cross-eyed. Even though he was doing more fieldwork, he still spent a lot of time staring through the eyepiece of a microscope. Most CSIs did. At least he was getting more time in the field now, rather than become a ghost under the fluorescent lights.

Life had been very strange since Ecklie had split up the teams. Greg was still on nights, along with Gil, Sara, and the new girl. He was glad to remain with Gil, since the man wasn't holding his mess-up against him. He hadn't gotten that retry at the field proficiency test yet, but he hoped he'd be getting that second chance soon, especially considering how busy Vegas crime usually was during the Christmas holidays.

The downside of the split was that Nick was now on a different shift, along with Catherine and Warrick. Greg was thankful that he didn't have to work under Catherine; the new head of swing shift was an incredible woman, but at times Greg got the feeling that she didn't like him much. Plus, she scared him. Sad, but true.

"Heading off, Greg?"

Greg jerked to full awareness, and stifled a yawn behind a fist. "Just grabbing my stuff," he responded.

"Good." Gil eyed him for a moment, sort of the way he eyed a bug at a scene. Greg was starting to get a little uneasy when Gil smiled, just slightly. "Good work today," he said, then left.

Greg straightened up a bit at the comment. Those three words from Gil were better than effusive praise from anyone else, including his mother. And he had done good. His evidence had been the clincher for a case, and he'd found it, not just processed it.

Then Gil popped back into view. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, Greg."

"Same to you, sir," Greg said, picking up his bag.

"You and Nick have a nice day off."

Greg froze. "Nick?"

Gil smiled. "Well, now that the two of you are on different shifts, there's no longer any rules about fraternization to break."

"You knew?" Greg asked, his voice a little strangled. Did Nick know that Gil knew? Who else knew? The police force, even peripherally the way CSI was, was not a good place to be known as gay.

Gil shrugged lightly. "I *am* a trained observer," he said simply, then left before Greg could think of anything to say.

It took a moment for Greg's nerves to settle down. Then, he realized what Gil had really been saying, and a smile spread across his face. From Gil, those simple words were an endorsement, even approval, of their relationship.

When he got outside, the sun was just up -- he'd actually gotten out on time for once -- and he turned his face upwards, enjoying the warmth. Working mostly at night, it was a good idea to get as much light as possible. Seasonal Affective Disorder wasn't just a winter thing in the north. Working nights also could bring it on. but living in the desert helped, as long as you made the time to sit outside in the daytime for a while. Greg had a lounge chair that took up most of his tiny balcony, and he often took a nap there when he got home, after slathering on plenty of sun block, of course.

Vegas being Vegas, there wasn't much traffic trouble to slow him down, and he was home half an hour later. He unlocked the door to his apartment, then smiled. Nick was spread out on his sofa, fast asleep, with a Santa hat on his head, close to dropping off. Greg set his messenger bag on the ground, closed and locked the door behind him, then crept, very slowly, towards the sleeping man.

Nick looked good in anything, especially those tight black t-shirts he liked to wear so often, but in a Santa hat and a pair of plaid boxer shorts, he looked positively edible. Grinning wickedly, Greg reached out.

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the rug, Nick hovering over him, supported on knees and forearms. "Nice try," Nick said.

Greg frowned up at the far too amused man. "Spoilsport."

Nick just laughed, then kissed him; the sort of kiss that usually led to lots of fun of the naked sort, except that a time was going off in the kitchen. "Hey!" Greg said as Nick rolled away.

"Don't even say it. I slaved over a hot stove all night, and you're going to eat it all or no nookie for you," Nick said with a frown. Silence reigned for a few beats, then they both broke down laughing.

Dinner was simple. With just two, a turkey with all the trimmings would be silly, especially when it wasn't even lunchtime yet. But lasagna with bagged salad was great as far as Greg was concerned, especially since he hadn't had time to eat all night. Even better, Nick didn't put on any extra clothes. From across the table, looking at that wonderful bare chest, you could even imagine that he was naked, which was pushing all sorts of buttons that Greg hadn't explored yet.

But even with that in front of him, he still manage to think coherently as he shoveled the food in. "Gil wished us a merry Christmas," he said slyly, serving up another helping of lasagna. Nick choked on his wine.

"He knows?"

"He is a trained observer, he said," Greg responded, enjoying the show. He'd had the drive home to fully absorb the brief conversation.

"Maybe, but he can't even tell when someone's interested in him." Like Sara, or now Sofia, went unsaid. "What else did he say?"

"That we should enjoy are day off. And that on different shifts, Ecklie can't bring up any fraternization rules."

A slow smile spread across Nick's face. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Neither had I," Greg said. Then he grinned. "Does that mean I can kiss you in the break room before you head home at shift change?"

"We could neck in the locker room," Nick said, getting into the spirit of things. "Fuck in the showers."

They both broke into laughter again.

Dinner finished, Nick got up to clear the table, but Greg came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Nick's domestic side still caught him by surprise. "Leave 'em," he ordered. "I wanna unwrap my Christmas present."

"Oh? Was I supposed to get you one?"

Greg nipped the man's shoulder. "Yep, and it's just what I was asking Santa for," he said, dipping his hand into the flannel boxers. Vegas and flannel; now there was a combination you rarely saw.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Greg tightened his grip slightly, and used it to turn Nick away from the kitchen, and down the tiny hallway to his bedroom. There, he pulled Nick around, then pushed him backwards onto the bed, and started stripping as fast as he could. He'd been anticipating this all shift.

Nick just grinned at him. "A little eager, are we?" he said.

"That would be putting it mildly," Greg shot back, diving into bed with the man.

There were days when he still had trouble believing that they were actually there, together. And all it had taken was two near-death experiences. First a murderous stalker had fixated on Nick -- which was why they were in Greg's apartment rather than Nick's house, which was up for sale. That had left Greg in a near panic that he couldn't explain to anyone, not ever himself. And then, after getting out of the hospital after nearly being blown to smithereens in the lab, Nick had shown him exactly why he'd been panicked.

Remembering those days, Greg grabbed onto Nick, and kissed him long and hard. When he pulled back, Nick was eyeing him quizzically. "What was that about?" he asked, his hands running up and down Greg's back.

"Just a thank you for being the best Christmas present I've ever had."

"Well then, how about letting me play with *my* present."

Greg grinned. "Go for it." And maybe they *should* try necking at work, just to see the reaction.

THE END

(Originally, this was going to be much longer, but time didn't permit. At some point I may expand it to the full length that I can see it being)


End file.
